smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Harriet (Earth 1)
Season 10 Episode 8: |death= }} Harriet is 's appointed leader of the . Season 10 While attempted to help a young girl escape from Granny Goodness, he heard the sounds of claws, swords and combat. Upon arrival, he saw women training with sharp weapons but was subsequently weakened by kryptonite. One woman attacked Clark with a kick, another with a cane, and lastly, Harriet scratched Clark's face with her sharp claws. A fighter lassoed Clark down to the floor and Harriet dominated him by stepping on his chest. Harriet, in reference to the young girl, stated no one there needed saving - except him. Later, Harriet was putting more kryptonite in her claws while her girls were holding Clark with chains. Clark tried to convince Harriet that he could help her and her sisters escape, but she claimed she didn't want to, stating no one would love them as much as Granny did and that she'd never abandon them. He attempted to convince Harriet that Granny was controlling them and forcibly making them forget where they came from, but Harriet stated that this was their home now. Harriet then scraped Clark with her kryptonite-ridden claws. Granny Goodness entered and ordered Harriet to stop torturing Clark. Tess found Harriet after she escaped from Granny. At the moment that Tess was descending the stairs, Harriet pushed her against a wall and fought with Tess. She tried to attack Tess several times but when Tess got the upper hand, Harriet was thrown through a glass panel and knocked unconscious. Personality She is a brave and furious woman. It was claimed she can torture any person without mercy or pity. Physical Appearance Harriet is presumably human. She has long brown hair, a toned body, and has a claw located on her right arm that is powered by . Power and Abilities Harriet is trained by Granny in combat and in the use of sharp claws which she uses to fight. The claws she uses are powered by and are the source of her strength, dexterity and invulnerability. Kryptonite also seems to make the claws sharper. They can become so sharp that they glow Green K radiation. She was able to subdue when he was weakened by kryptonite. She was later defeated in hand to hand combat by . Harriet, herself, does not have Super Strength. Her "claws" were powered by Kryptonite, which allowed the other Furies and her to subdue Clark. Once the Kryptonite was no longer a threat to Clark neither were the Furies. She also loses a fight with Tess at the end of the episode. *'Super Dexterity:' When fighting Tess, she did multiple turns and did a flip before she made her strikes. *'Durability:' When she was thrown through glass by Tess, she remained conscious and was ready to attack back but was knocked unconscious. Appearances Notes * Lindsay Hartley, who plays Harriet, was married to Justin Hartley who stars as in the series. * In the comics, Harriet has green hair, but the Smallville version has brown hair. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:Villains Category:Earth 1 Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Living Earth 1 Villains Category:Darkseid Category:Female Furies Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Living DC Comics Characters